


Desert and Gold

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [18]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gilgamesh has a different appearance, Gilgamesh hates the gods, Gods, He has the appearance of Seth, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Red Haired Gilgamesh, Reincarnation, Seth is Gilgamesh, So he is has red hair and his hair is long, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Horus won and Seth was overthrown not only from his throne, but from his divinity.But taking pity on that sad soul, Ninsun decides to take it and with it, create Gilgamesh.
Relationships: One-sided Osiris/Seth
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Desert and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Fate doesn't belong to me and neither does the beautiful manhwa ENNEAD.

> **FROM EGYPT TO URUK**

* * *

Seth always knew he was hated.

The gods abhor his arrogant attitude. His thirst for blood.

They hated what he did to Osiris.

Well of course!

They didn't know the bastard had raped him!

They did not know that he had threatened his own son!

But no.

It was obvious that cruel Seth was to blame.

It was obvious that Seth wanted power.

It was obvious that he wanted to sleep with the vixen Isis.

After all he suffered, he only got more pain.

And there, in chains, in front of the gods of Egypt, Seth did not cry.

"Seth, God of the Desert and Lord of Chaos, we condemn you for your crimes, including the attempted murder of Osiris. As punishment for your crimes against humanity and against the gods of Egypt, your divinity will be destroyed and you will only be a mere mortal. And as a mortal, you will be killed by our hands."

Seth didn't even hear the words. He just kept his head down, his long crimson locks covering his beautiful face.

He only react when excruciating pain filled him.

The pain of his divinity, his own being, being torn away. His power was gone and Seth just cried and screamed...his broken heart plus the pain was enough for Seth to take his last breath as soon as he became mortal. Seth did not die under the hands of the gods, but from pain and a broken heart.

His chained body fell like a marionette whose strings were cut.

His crimson hair expanded around his head like a halo.

Seth died and justice was never given.

* * *

Ninsun wanted a baby.

She always wanted one, but fate seemed not to want to give it to her.

So when she felt and saw that soul, Ninsun decided it was perfect for her.

That soul was full of pain. Full hatred and resentment. The soul was filled with deep sadness.

"Oh, my little one. How much you have suffered. And no one gave you justice." Ninsun lulled the sad soul and it seemed to have calmed down.

Ninsun did not hesitate and took it.

The gods wanted a guardian for humanity, they wanted someone to be the conduit between humans and gods. And she wanted a child.

Ninsun thought that soul was perfect.

Therefore, she presented him as her son.

The gods created the most perfect body and from her womb the future King of Heroes was born.

Gilgamesh was brought into the world.

* * *

Gilgamesh did not fully understand things.

He knew that he was two-thirds god and one-third human, yet he wondered if that was enough to have power over the desert.

His power itself wasn't extremely powerful, but it was capable of a lot, it's just that its power seemed sealed. He only seemed to be able to access two-thirds of his powers.

But maybe he was overthinking.

Frustrated, he pushed his long crimson hair back.

He shouldn't worry about his powers, after all, he had his treasures.

The treasures in his **Gate of Babylon** were enough to bring even the gods to their knees.

But despite his arrogance, Gilgamesh had no plans to do anything. After all, ruling Uruk was his priority.

* * *

You do not know what you have, until you lose it.

It was the saying that mortals used, and the gods seemed to be no exception.

There is also that saying; looks are deceiving.

Or that of; Do not judge a book by its cover.

Ultimately, those last two sayings described the brothers Osiris and Seth.

Osiris looked so calm, so good, that they did not see him capable of committing the atrocities that he did. No doubt passed through their minds.

Seth was the culprit.

Osiris was the victim.

The fact that Osiris was obsessed with Seth was a thought that did not cross their minds. That he raped him and that he did not see Anubis as his son.

Seth wasn't a saint, but now things were more understandable.

Isis was not spared either.

Knowing everything and staying quiet. She even cursed everyone and herself for her own stupidity. A stupid woman who couldn't see what was in front of her eyes. A woman who did nothing when she saw how her brother was raped by her own husband.

So, it was obvious that Seth had reasons to be like that. Even so, that did not excuse him from everything he did, but it did not make him the culprit of everything.

However, only he paid for his actions, carrying the actions of Osiris and Isis as well.

Only Seth was convicted.

And now they couldn't get Osiris or Isis out, or they would risk breaking the balance between the Egyptian gods. Balance that was on the tightrope since Seth was taken out.

They only expected to wait and pray that Seth's soul decides to reincarnate.

But they didn't know that Seth was gone.

And that Seth, now Gilgamesh, hated the gods.

* * *

Gilgamesh does not mind that many regard his actions as bad.

He hates the gods.

And he does not discriminate.

He hates them _all_.

All for an overly angry goddess who couldn't accept the truth. And Enkidu, his best friend, paid the price.

Gilgamesh grunted, seeing the letter sent by Ninsun, his mother, and the only goddess he could bear.

> _Beloved Gilgamesh,_
> 
> _I know you're angry, and you have every right. We acted too hastily and Enkidu paid the price. This also caused your love and respect for us to die out, and it is something we regret. We're sorry we did this to you. And we understand that you don't want to see us anymore._
> 
> _However, you have divine blood and are the conduit between gods and humans, therefore your presence at the annual gathering of divine beings is mandatory. I understand and I know that your attitude with us will not be the best, but at least show yourself, I am sure that the gods will be able to take whatever you say. And we will make sure to keep Ishtar away from you. You will not even feel her presence._
> 
> _My beloved Gilgamesh, despite your anger towards me, I want you to know that I love you. Please show up for the meeting._
> 
> _Loves You,_
> 
> _Your mother._   
>  _The Goddess Ninsun._

Gilgamesh sighed.

He thought he would be saved from the meeting. But no. He would have to go and see the faces of all those gods.

However, the gods understood that he was not going to respect them, and the meeting was mandatory, so he had no choice but to go.

Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen.

* * *

The doors opened, revealing long crimson hair, white skin, and deep crimson eyes as well.

"King Gilgamesh of Uruk!" Someone presented.

Ninsun smiled with joy and sadness. She was happy to be able to see her son, but she also knew that he was not very happy to be there.

The gods seemed happy, but concerned. They were happy to see their most perfect creation, but said creation was insane for at least killing Ishtar. They were sure that Gilgamesh was going to spend the meeting making things difficult for the gods.

But the Egyptian gods could only see that man who was identical to Seth.

Seth had never shown his face at annual gatherings, so the other gods were unaware of his appearance. But they do. That was Seth.

Seth had returned, but with another name and connected to other gods.

And from what could be seen, he carried an immense hatred towards the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I find myself obsessed with the manwha and I am crazy about Seth, my beautiful baby.
> 
> And I also love my beautiful baby Gilgamesh and decided to unite them.
> 
> Gilgamesh's appearance is not like Fate, he looks like ENNEAD.
> 
> No idea where this idea came from but I couldn't help it, the Egyptian gods really deserve punishment for how they treat my Seth.
> 
> Isis. Oh how I hate her. The truth is that I can't stand her at all. If I was Seth or Osiris, I would have already killed her.
> 
> If you have not seen the manhwa, sad, you do not know what you are missing. It's great.
> 
> As you know, this oneshot is in the Ideas Series so this means that it will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading my crazy ideas.


End file.
